1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a multilayer stretchable cable for minimizing electromagnetic interference of an electric signal and at the same time transmitting the resultant electric signal at high speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a stretchable cable or circuit has flexibility as a result of having a flexible printed circuit (FPC) or flexible flat cable (FFC), and also has elasticity. If the stretchable cable or circuit is used for a hinge or driver that repeatedly moves, a structure of a product may be more simplified and a design time may be shortened. In addition, the stretchable cable or circuit can manufactured with relative ease, such that production costs thereof can be reduced.
In order to transmit an electric signal at high speed, a cable structure composed of a signal line and a ground line is desired. In order to minimize electromagnetic interference of an electric signal and transmit the resultant electric signal at high speed, a predetermined/desired distance between the signal line and the ground line should be maintained. However, if a conventional stretchable cable or circuit is used for a manufactured product that transmits an electric signal at high speed, a distance between the signal line and the ground line is changed when either the cable or circuit is stretched, such that electromagnetic interference occurs.